


Your life was my life's best part

by Xx_Eliel_xX



Series: Escritober 2020 [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, No es un "major caracter death" per se, No se que tags poner, Osea todos sabemos lo que le pasa si hemos jugado el juego, Spanish, agridulce, good ending i hope, pero lo taggueo por si acaso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_Eliel_xX/pseuds/Xx_Eliel_xX
Summary: Prompto 1 de escritober: Sueño/Deseo“Tan solo pido a Hylia que nos permita volver a conocernos en la próxima vida… Aun tengo mucho que demostrarte”
Relationships: Link & Revali (Legend of Zelda), Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Escritober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975231
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Your life was my life's best part

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Este es mi primer trabajo. No la primer vez que escribo. Solo la primera vez que hago fanfic como tal y lo subo a una pagina. Las criticas constructiva son bienvenidas. Se supone que iba a ser siguiendo los promptos de Escritober, a prompt por día. Pero estamos a día 17, y solo tengo este escrito. Así que no voy a seguir ningún orden y ya iré subiendo cosas conforme termine de escribirlas.
> 
> El titulo proviene de la canción "You" de Kaeton Henson
> 
> Also no se taggear, espero volverme mejor con el tiempo because i'm a mess ashdaljdlj

Ambos sentados en el pico de Vah Medah, observando el mundo bajo sus pies con tesón y ahincó. O al menos, el Hyliano lo hacía. Desde su más tierna infancia buscando saber cómo interpretaban los pájaros el mundo a su alrededor, perdiéndose entre las nubes.

Mientras que Revali, cansado de mirar desde arriba dejaba que sus ojos absorbieran todo detalle de la apariencia del rubio- Las trenzas en su cabello, la ropa de abrigo que debía portar en el territorio ori para que su cuerpo, menos preparado para las incongruencias del tiempo, desfalleciera por una hipotermia. Su expresión vacía, pero ojos llenos de color, y de emociones; Cruzándose, bailando, y destellando como las brasas ardiendo en el interior de una hoguera.

_“Te odie. La primera vez que nos conocimos no podia soportar mirarte.”_ expresión sorprendida, link levanto la mirada del mundo que les rodeaba, para perderse en la expresión de su compañero. Siendo la primera vez que podia identificar… ¿Culpa?

Arrepentimiento.

Pero el caballero hyliano no le interrumpió en ningún momento. Tan solo mantuvo el silencio para seguir escuchando a donde iba a avanzar esta conversación. Pies balanceándose sobre el vacío, pero sus ojos nunca abandonaron la figura del Orni – ahora cabizbajo. Intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos antes de volver a abrir el pico. _“¿Y por qué no iba a odiarte? Toda una vida dándolo todo, intentando ser el mejor. –Convirtiéndome en el mejor.”_ Ceño fruncido, miradas colisionando como el frio acero de varias armas haciendo contacto en el fragor de una batalla. _“Solo para que llegaras tu, y te reconocieran porque sacaste la pajita más corta a la hora de nacer, y por ello una diosa te nombro su elegido”_. Link abrió la boca para debatir sus argumentos. Porque sin duda la fama y el reconocimiento era algo que nunca había pasado por su cabeza. Y estaba seguro de que antes tampoco. Pero antes de poder formar ninguna palabra, antes de dejar fluir sus pensamientos como el agua en una cascada… Revali levantó una mano, para simbolizar que no había terminado. _“Pase toda mi vida entrenando sin descanso. Para ser el mejor, y nunca pude competir contra ti, por tu derecho de nacimiento.”_

Revali estiro su brazo, su ala deseosa de agarrar la mano del caballero. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer contacto la retiró sin previo aviso. Observando con ceño fruncido dicha extremidad como si por su culpa estuviera sucediendo todos los males en el mundo. _“Y entonces te conocí. Y me di cuenta que eres solo un idiota con un palo afilado”_ Link rio, una pequeña carcajada ante el insulto. Carecía de la ponzoña que solía escupir Revali. Solo sonaba… cansado.

_“Tienes los medios para terminar con el cataclismo y rescatar en tu princesa. ¿Porqué lo retrasas, solo para venir a verme?”_ Unos segundos de silencio, sus palabras más sinceras de lo que el propio Revali se creía capaz de transmitir. _“Admito que cuento con una personalidad atrayente y que es normal que quieras disfrutar de todos mis conocimientos y hazañas. Pero-“_

_“Si sello a Ganondorf. Temo pensar que ocurrirá contigo”_ Link interrumpió las palabras del Orni – Algo que sin duda habría cabreado muchísimo en un pasado al hombre pájaro. Pero su frase era tan pequeña que, pese a estar rodeados de una tranquilidad absoluta tan solo interrumpida por algún que otro graznido, si no hubiera estado prestando atención no habría sido capaz de escucharla.

_“Eres el campeón. El único que queda. Tu lugar está entre los vivos y no preocuparte por que nos pasara a los muertos”_ Una mano intentando rozar la mejilla del Hyliano, pero traspasando su cuerpo y provocándole un escalofrió. _“Tan solo pido a Hylia que nos permita volver a conocernos en la próxima vida… Aun tengo mucho que demostrarte”_

_“Revali, yo-“_ Pero las palabras murieron en su garganta, dejando atrás tan solo vacio. De repente la figura delante de él había desaparecido. Era demasiado tarde para decir aquellas palabras que pesaban en su interior como un ancla tirando de él hasta el fondo del océano. Aquella frase seguiría siempre en el interior de sus labios, caducadas. Cien años después de que el remitente falleciera.

Muchas primaveras pasaron desde aquella conversación. Hasta que la calamidad y los campeones se desvanecierón de la mente de los presentes y pasaron a convetirse en nada más que una leyenda. Gente cuyos padres ponen sus nombres a sus hijos en honor a sus sacrificios, pero simplemente una historia que ha perdito todo significado inicial al transmitirse de forma oral. Entre risas, alcohol, y bailando junto al compas de la música y las llamas en las hogueras y las celebraciones.

Un orni, de ojos verdes y plumaje grisaceo (Tan solo un niño, y más pequeño que los otros niños de su misma edad) observa con indiferencia (y cierto enojo) como los otros ornis se metían con aquel niño hyliano que se había mudado hace poco a la aldea. ¿Para hacerse cargo de los establos con su familia? No es como si hubiera prestado demasiada atención a la presentación.

Pero sus miradas se entrelazaron, y el orni no pudo apartar la mirada de aquellos orbes azulados como el cielo nublado, debido a las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer por sus mejillas. Así que intervino.

Y si ambos terminaron llevándose golpes no pasaba nada. Un dia Revali se convertiría en un gran caballero y debía ser fuerte aunque se hiciera daño en el proceso para demostrar que era mejor que ellos.

_“¡No derrames tus lagrimas por esos indeseables! Has conocido al gran Revali, y te daré el honor de disfrutar de mi compañía.”_ Su voz hilachada con falsa confianza. Ahora mismo no se sentía así, pero debía ser fuerte por los demás ¿Verdad? Así le admirarían. Como deberían hacer todos. 

_“¿De verdad? ¿No te vas a enfadar como ellos?”_ pregunto en apenas un susurro, voz temblorosa y quebradiza. Y le rompió el corazón, la inseguridad ajena clavándose en su pecho como flechas disparadas a quemarropa, sin opción a esquivarlas y dejando tras de si una sensación horrible.

_“¿Por quién me tomas?”_ Ceño fruncido, arrugando el pico durante unos segundos. _“Soy mejor que esa calaña en todos los sentidos. He venido a defenderte, y deberías mostrarte más agradecido”_ Y le tendió el ala.

_“Eres gracioso. ¡Soy link!”_ Y se puso en pie, tomando la extremidad contraria. Ambos alejándose en dirección al pueblo para buscar a una adulto que tratara sus heridas, e inseparables desde aquel instante. 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que hayáis disfrutado! Podéis seguirme en twitter para interactuar conmigo o verme siendo de todo menos productivo. Tan solo tenéis que buscarme bajo @Xx_Eliel_xX
> 
> Tengo un tumblr bajo el mismo nombre, pero allí solo me conecto para escribir sobre pathfinder y rebloguear fanarts.
> 
> Allí podéis verme siendo de todo menos productivo. Hablando de videojuegos o sobre las partidas de rol de mesa entre las que me encuentro. Pero solo si queréis. Sin presión.


End file.
